


Forced Inheritance

by JeNihahn85



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Last Dragonlord - Joanne Bertin
Genre: Creature Inheritance, Gen, Goblet of Fire AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeNihahn85/pseuds/JeNihahn85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giving in to the fact he has no other choice but to compete, Harry is changed by magic and forced to early into an unknown inheritance not known to even exist anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Joanne Bertins characters. Tweak some things here and there and trying some ideas.   
> First Story, never done this before wanted to give it a go.  
> I do not mind input, just remember what i said before so dont be harsh.

Chapter One

Upon the final statement that he had no other choice but to participate in the tournament Harry’s posture stiffened, mouth slightly parted as if to scream but no sound came forth. The antechamber was to quiet, the champions, school staff, and ministry officials were starting to worry Harry had not moved from the position.  
Minerva took a step forward to check on her lion as soon as she put her hand forward and speak his name a shockwave of power originating from Harry knocked everyone to the floor. Next a loud scream of pain came. Everyone looked to Harry still in the same spot, not moved and inch but surrounded by a glowing mist of white. But the sound was not coming from him but the inky cloud being forced from his scar.  
The three other champions were scared, just moments before Harry was just arguing that he didn’t want to be in this insane game and they couldn’t make him, however once Dumbledore told him due to magically binding contract he could become a squib or die without competing, he looked like someone had just cast a petrificus totalus on him then this, as they rose from the floor.  
Ministry and staff were no better they seemed in shock, horror painted on their faces. Not knowing if they should go any closer. The white mist was fascinating but the black blob was now the size of a volley ball. Would it continue to expand? Why was it making noise? How did it get in the boy-who-lived scar? With this last question the three groups noticed the blackness dissipating but the strangest was that the fourth champion seemed to be undergoing some minor changes.  
Replacing fear, shock and fascination was going through the other champions as they watched their fourth grow to just under six feet tall. His eyes became more a shamrock green then emerald, the scar was no longer inflamed (which was odd because no one seemed to noticed that it was constantly red) now faint but noticeable, his black hair growing to medium length with red streaks making it more tamable but styled in slight messy look with some bangs slightly covering his left eye.   
The others though were also taking notice of the glowing mist along with the physical changes of the fourth champion, it was changing, now that the noise and blackness was gone, it was taking shape and expanding. In the end it was of a dragon form but one none have seen or heard of before. It seemed to be a cross of two species but the mist gave no firm details due to not being solid. It seemed to study them. Not sure if this manifestation could do anything to them the adults slowly rose from the ground with Professor Sprout and the other two headmasters moving slowly to their students who were to Harry’s left. Once at their side everyone gasp due to hearing an unknown voice within their own minds, then looking to each other with wide eyes all thinking the same thing. DID THIS BEING JUST ENTER ALL OUR MINDS AT THE SAME TIME?


	2. 2

2

++Mist Being Mind Speak++

++ You have all wronged this child for the final time ++  
“What do you mean wronged, none of us had done anything to the child and exactly who or what are you?” Dumbledore state before the being can continue.  
“How were you able to bypass all our mind defenses so easily?” Severus Snape demands with a sneer.  
++ This young one has been wronged since the day of his parents passing. On th…++  
The being is interrupted by gasp, shouts of outrage and denials from the adults. Silence from the other champions but with an intense focus on the conversation.  
++ Silence!... First off I am Kleintje, the last of my kind that was created from wild magic long ago creating being called Dragonlords, the combination of human and dragon soul, separate but one. ++   
Confused looks from all but one. “Imposible, yur kind ave died out just b’for Merlins time” states Madame Maxine.   
All gathered looks between the two.  
++ Not completely true, there were four still in physical form during his time, I had not found a human to combine with at the time so I searched and learned many things. This brings me to the one I speak about now. I had not intended to merge with the young one, it is normally done at the time of conception for which I was not around. I came across him the night the family was attacked. The mother just finished a spell when the bedroom door blew open and a man deformed by much dark magic entered disarming her, then offering to spare her if she handed over her son. (Snapes eyes widen at this.) The moment the word no leaves her mouth she is hit with a death spell. He then turns to the baby while casting the same spell, but reflects back at him double the speed hitting and disintegrating him. Two black clouds radiating pure evil then hover in the same space one smaller than the other. The bigger fleeing quickly from the house and the smaller going towards the baby, I could not allow this thing to have the child so I speed to the baby to intercept and was hit by the cloud. Fortunately since I was between the two I enveloped the evil as we collided with him and was absorbed leaving the unnatural mark. Once within the child I merged with him and his magic, with the amount of power we both held the evil was unable to fight and went dormant. So I went into a semi sleep state so as to not overwhelm the child to early due to the late merging and did not know what it would do to him. We normally do not show ourselves until between seventeen and twenty-three. As you can see due to me fully awakening the little one has grown to what he will look like at twenty summers old. Before you ask the evil cannot return it was destroyed wholly due to the power of two other creatures that has mixed within the body from the results of incidents in the Little One’s second year.++  
Dumbledore was almost in shock, his plans ruined, what did it mean two other powers. The boy could not still have both venom and tears in his system. Is this Kleintje going to tell everyone what the boy went through in his past?  
Snape was replaying mainly one thing is over numerous times “I will spare you if you hand over the child.” The dark lord had attempted to keep his word.  
Minerva was awestruck. Something was picking at her though, she had to ask “Kleintje, what do you mean he has been wronged since the night of James and Lily’s death? We were told that he was cared for by his aunts family.  
“Yeah, the brat was raised like a prince wanting for nothing always spoiled.” Snape barks, coming back to the present.  
“Ou eep alling im Ittle On, why?” Fleur curiously ask.  
++ Unfortunately my time is short, due to the late merging of us and my forcing my presence to soon the only way for the Little One to survive is for a complete merging of both our souls we will become one entity he will have all my memories which will include what I know of the wizarding world. In regards to his life ever since he was five he was treated as a slave by his so called family and being locked up in a cupboard until he was eleven summers old. Little One is a term of endearment for the youngest of the Dragonlords until the next emerged. But was only used by the dragons and other dragonlords. He will keep Potter for a last name but have my name as a middle name. Normally tradition dictate he would use my name a last name but due to your customs the last names or important for claiming his titles so now he is of age and will claim them upon waking.++  
Trying to hold his temper Dumbledore states “he is not of age he is only fourteen” while also upholding his grandfatherly appearance.  
The only one to notice the small difference is Snape due to standing so close to the headmaster and spending so many years as a spy, but says nothing.  
As his mist form starts to recede into the Little One Kleintje responds ++ You forcing him to continue in this game which rules state only of age persons can enter, even after him expressing no desire to participate had magic acknowledge him as so. Also, you claiming to be his magical guardian making him participate shows that you see him mature enough and of age. The Potter ring will confirm it once he gets it from the goblins. For the Lord ring will only accept someone who is of age. ++Þeir er þetta herbergi kunna ekki upplýsa aðra um hvað bara kvisast nema út á að gera það með því að Harry Kleintje Potter. ++   
As the mist finishes receding one last statement is made but no one knows the language or what was said. Harry collapses to the ground with an audible groan with only the champions noticing. Dumbledore’s frustration is noticeable but the adults are all going through what they just heard. The other champions try to go to Harry but are stopped due to the three adults in front of them blocking there path, Cedric bumping into Professor Sprout before realizing she is in front of him. Sprout turns to Cedric with a questioning look.   
“Isn’t anyone going to check on Potter?” Cedric inquires.  
“Oh, right.” Sprout turns towards Potter and raises her wand making some movements.   
Before Cedric can ask he sees a small parchment pop from the end of the wand. She just did a simple diagnostic scan.   
“He is showing some malnourishment, but the scan shows he is just asleep and should rouse soon. He should probably get a more thorough check from Madam Pomfrey.” States Sprout.  
“That won’t be necessary I am up and there are only a few adults here still trustworthy.” Harry replies as he gets up from the ground grabbing his wand from the floor. Once upright, he cast a tergeo on himself, getting rid of the dust from the antechamber that has not seemed to been used before tonight, causing his wand to burnout then turn to dust itself. Looking confused for just a moment he nods to himself like he understands and starts walking towards the door to the great hall.  
“Harry, what just happened?” Cedric asked due to never seeing or hearing of this happening.  
“Wand burnout due to power overload.” Harry answers back.  
“But didn’t you have that much before?” Minerva asks just as confused.  
“No, some of my magic was unintentionally blocked when Kleintje fused with me when I was younger. Normally the dragon part would have his own power level and the human would just have a small amount of his power available to them when the dragon soul made itself known but the way I went about it was not normal. Before the full fusion moments ago it seems I only had about two thirds my power available to me. But now I have that extra third plus all of the dragon magic as well.” Harry replies turning around just as he gets to the door.  
“Harry, my boy Professor Sprout is right you should see Madam Pomfrey, but that can wait till the end of the meeting.” Dumbledore stated getting that same twinkle back in his eye.  
“Actually I will not be going to see her, as I said before there are few adults that I trust here, you and her are not one of them. Before you even ask why, you should know very well I have given you many hints to my home life over the years and with how often I am in the infirmary Madam Pomfrey should have noticed something with all the scans she has done in the past, feel free to talk all you want about that information. Also I will be leaving to acquire a new wand seeing as I don’t have one anymore and I can’t compete without it.” Harry informs them.  
“My boy you can’t leave the school for you are underage.” Dumbledore tries to prevent him from leaving because he needs to keep an eye on the boy.  
“For one Headmaster I am not your boy, and second you already know that I am now considered of age which is why I now look like I am the age of twenty so thank you for that.” Harry says turning around and walking out the door. He is through the great hall and out the castle doors before anyone can say or do anything else.  
Dumbledore is left eight people in the room with different expressions on their face. The first one to speak is Minerva who laid into him because she informed him what those muggles were like. She had spent the whole day watching the family before Little Harry was dropped off that fateful night.  
Meanwhile the ministry officials gave the other three contestants what information they could before the first task. Including the fact they did not have to attend classes so they could research information needed and practice what they needed for the task. But it was recommended they still try to attend at least core classes due to those being needed for most careers.


	3. Chapter 3

++ Mind Speak ++  
[ Gobbledegook ]

 

Harry arrived at Diagon Alley with little time to spare; the shops were getting ready to close for the evening. No one paid him any mind, the changes he underwent were enough to get him to Gringotts undetected, for information was more needed then a wand at the moment. 

Approaching one of the free goblins he request the presence of the head goblin at the request of Dragonlord Kleintje and is sorry about the hour for which he calls in the goblins own tongue shocking him for it is rare that a human knows the pronunciations so well let alone taking the time to learn it. He hesitated but a moment replying to stay put and turned heel and ran down a corridor all the while wondering why the word Dragonlord is striking a cord of importance to him.

Minutes later the goblin returned requesting Lord Kleintje to follow him to Head Ragnok’s office. Upon entering the room Harry meets Ragnok the head of the bank and two elder goblins who once seeing him, greets him in one of the old ways not seen in nearly two millennia.

Returning the greeting of his race starting by cupping right hand over the left, then left over right finally bringing both respective hands down and away from the body in a curving motion ending relaxed at the sides while simultaneously giving a slight bow keeping eye contact without hesitation. In the end, a hint of pleasure showing in his eyes regarding the use of the forgotten custom.

Harry then goes right into explaining who he is and everything leading up to him entering the bank. After hours with the group they confirmed his claims and status. Even assisting him with filing claims against his relatives due to his past and going as far as helping him try and find out what he can and can’t do, which was different because never before had a Dragonlord ever been born a wizard.

Due to not having a wand they didn’t go through any wizarding spells, but he was able to cast the spells available to his human form having the connection to the dragon. What they found out though was that because of the complete merging of the souls to one, it took less power and would last until dispelled instead of fading. Unfortunately his dragon form was no longer available to him, where before having both souls would allow him to go between forms. There seemed to be something there but they couldn’t pin point it. What was surprising was that he still had his healing fire abilities. This was found out by accident because normally only the dragon form had access to this by breathing through its mouth. While trying to summon cold-fire for the first time Harry was just concentrating on calling a ball of fire, so when an orb the size of a baseball appeared with a blueish green glow he knew the type however he was still stunned. The orb could not sit unused so without being directed it went to the closest being present (the elder goblin) and was absorbed by him on contact.

The Elder was surprised, but before he could do anything aches and pain seemed to dissipate from muscles and joints along with inflammation. He felt much better than he had in a while. Informing his comrades of the development as he notices them staring wide eyed.

Wondering whether he could recall it if there was no need of healing, Harry notified the group of his intentions while summoning another healing ball of fire the same size as the last. It was unable to be recalled but he could control the movement so with an inquiring look to the second elder and receiving a small nod placed the orb close to him and focused, the energy slowly going into him. The changes were slower but the effect was the same in the end so he could also control how fast the energy was absorbed. This was new too. In dragon form it was a mighty blast of the healing fire and you had to take it, sometimes causing the recipient to feel unwell after absorbing so much healing energy at once.

Unknowingly to Harry the other elder had slipped away. They had heard of Harry before this, what mythical being hadn’t. With the little house elf going around telling all who would listen on what “Great Master Harry” had done for him. Now with him being the last of his kind and knowing them to be mediators of their time, he would give great assistance to all magicals. the elder knew his kind could stand behind Harry Kleintje. He knew of another way they could help the young lord. Yes goblin kind did not use wands to wield there magic, but there was one of his kind who dabbled with wand lore as a past time and perfected it. 

Exhaustion kicking in from the evenings events and it now being much later after performing a wandless tempus charm without thinking, Harry was leaving with information regarding his vaults, status as lord, some idea of his dragon power, able to cast low level wizarding spells wandless and a new staff that could be shrunk down to wand form, for once the wand dabbler heard of Harry he knew a staff would handle the power better with the added benefit of it being able to be used physically as a weapon. The staff was made of two kinds of wood Apple and Willow with two cores that matched him very well, tears of a phoenix and basilisk venom. The wood was engraved with multiple types of dragons along its length and did not lose any sturdiness. No weakness shown when pressure applied. When shrunk its look did not change but showed just as much detail making its appearance more grand. Harry was able to retrieve his father’s wand holster from the family vault but the goblins insisted on applying their own anti-summoning and notice-me-not charms to it for better protection. So with his new wand tucked in his holster and his payment for their time and a quick wave, Harry headed back to school close to one in the morning, thanking Merlin it was only Saturday.


	4. Chapter 4

++ Mind Speak ++ If more than one person is doing mind speak between the + signs will be the initial of the one speaking.

Harry was left alone by everyone Saturday due to sleeping through the day and night and everyone being unable to get through his spellwork on curtains of his four poster bed. But after everything that went on the day before he just needed time to recuperate. So Sunday morning waking before his roommates, he dispelled his curtains, got dressed while applying a resizing charm, simultaneously thinking he had to go out again for more befitting clothing and left for the great hall for breakfast.

Apparently it was only his dorm mates that felt the need to sleep past seven, the chatter of the students were flowing from the doors in regards to the tournament and of course his whereabouts and entry. So without hesitation he strides in to see practically the whole school plus there guest here. People look at him entering curiously not recognizing him because of the changes. Glancing at the head table the teachers not present Friday evening in the antechamber looked the same. But those present and the other champions knew. They looked on in frustration. Not really up for the questions if he sat at the Gryffindor table he picked up an empty plate two forks and spoons and went towards the corner of the room. Getting halfway to his destination he tosses everything and with the reflexes of a seeker grabs his wand quickly transfiguring the plate into a four person round table, the top being two inch thick white birch, all around its circumference carvings of mythical creatures are present sitting atop what appears to be a tree trunk roots holding it to the floor and branches cradling the tabletop. The utensils were just changes into simple wooden chairs that would support the back but somewhat comfortable to sit in. Upon completing the spellwork he quickly stowed his wand and sat in the corner seat to keep an eye on the doors and everyone in the room, all looking at him in either awe or surprise.

Cedric was the first to get up frustration outweighing the surprise. He had to know why he was unable to tell anyone anything regarding what happened the other night including his look. Within a couple of feet of the new addition to the hall and the uttering of Harry’s name in demanding voice Cedric is overpowered with gasp and further muttering of everyone through hall and can no longer be heard unless he wants to yell.

A fellow champion was not the first Harry expected to approach him, he thought it would either be Dumbledore or one of the ministry officials. Figuring the other champions deserved some answers (it was not their fault he was entered after all) he brought his right hand with middle and ring finger to his temple taking but a moment to connect them bringing his hand back down and spoke within the other three minds and spoke within: 

++ Come sit with me I will give you some answers you no doubt have about what going on ++ 

Cedric hesitates but a moment but is sitting next to Harry in moments but the other two he can see from his position take a few minutes longer to consider, first Viktor gets up and after a few steps Fleur follows, when they all sit a couple seconds later food appears, it seems the house elves don’t miss a thing.

+H+ First off all you have to do is think what you want to say and we will hear it , be cautious though for everything you think will be heard. Just to ease your worries I will inform you this mind link is only temporary, it cannot be used to look into your memories or read your mind. The only way for a memory or picture to be shared is to concentrate sending it through the link if you lose focus it will not make it through. (As an example he sends them the memory of his reaction to his name being pulled from the goblet, once it gets to him entering the antechamber he stops and the memory does not continue.) +H+

+C+ What the….Right now the only thing I want to know is why am I unable to tell anyone what happened Friday night in regards to you, well not exactly I can say you were there and that your life is not what the wizarding world had expected, but nothing on your change. I took no oath or unbreakable vow. +C+ Cedric finishes looking questioningly at the two other champions.

Viktor only nods in agreement.

Fleur however hesitantly nods but adds +F+ I agree with Cedric, but I also see the reason behind his secrecy, being part veela myself I know the prejudices against those of creature blood. +F+

+H+ Well first I must ask do you remember that night just before the mist receded completely within me hearing one last statement but not understanding it?....(Receiving slight nods he continues.) That would be a very ancient spell that holds the knowledge gained in a room secret no matter what, it will be unable to be taken forcibly from you as well. It specifically meant me unless permission was given otherwise. +H+

The others seem to understand, don’t like that a spell was used on them but there is nothing they can do about it now. Out of the three, Fleur seems to be more willing to let it go. 

Meanwhile at the staff table the two visiting headmasters don’t seem to thrilled that there champions are sitting with the Hogwarts duo. Dumbledore is just not pleased, and the Ministry officials don’t seem to care about the seating. Though all were ticked that they could not explain what happened, no matter what spells they used to try and detect what was stopping them or anything they tried to dispel it. They didn’t think they would get anything from there students though for all they seemed to be doing was eating.


End file.
